Cream And Sugar - Primrose0930
by leeraehyun
Summary: Characters; Lee Taemin / Park Iseul ( OC )


**Requested By: Primrose0930.  
Written By: sapphirefox.  
Characters: Taemin/OC.**

* * *

Taemin rolled his eyes, as his two co-workers bickered about the evening cleaning duty behind him. It was always the same. The divas Kim Kibum - otherwise known as Key - and Kim Heechul had both been working in _Drink & Think_ café much longer then Taemin, yet the two still seemed to fight like cats and dogs. Huffing to himself quietly, Taemin resumed wiping down the recently vacated table before the jingle of the door bell made him look up. Taemin sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes landed on her.

Park Iseul.

The bubbly university student was always in and out of _Drink & Think_, chatting with the staff or other students that frequented the café. Taemin ducked his head as she passed, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight the blush as she brushed his arm by accident. It was light; barely noticeable. But Taemin was hyper aware at that moment and it showed. Heechul and Key stopped bickering long enough for Heechul to take her order and for Key to sidle up to Taemin and poke his tense shoulders, "What's your problem?" He whispered.

Taemin shook his head, scrubbing viciously at a stain that wouldn't remove itself. A chair scraped against the floor as Iseul sat down, a little ways from Taemin but close enough that he could hear her sigh sadly. He frowned as he stood straight, before Heechul called him over to take the freshly made latte. Snapping up the opportunity to talk to her, Taemin snatched the tray expertly and wandered over to Iseul casually, "One chai latte?" Taemin questioned, as she raised her head and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Taemin set the beverage down in front of her, suddenly leaning closer and whispering, "Are you alright? You seem upset." Startled, Iseul leant back in her chair and stared at him with wide eyes, "I-I'm fine…" She started, but soon wilted under Taemin's disbelieving stare, "Okay, okay. It's just… Today has not been my day." Glancing around the near empty café, Taemin shrugged, "Well I'm not busy. Wanna talk about it?" Iseul thought for a moment, before nodding with a small smile.

Taking a seat opposite her, Taemin set down his tray on the table adjacent to them, "So," he began, "Take it from the beginning." Taking a sip of her latte, Iseul heaved a sigh and began to tell Taemin about her day, "Well, first it started with me waking up late and missing my bus. Then I find out because I'm late, I missed my first uni lecture and it was the last one before my big exam. I also failed my fucking dance exam - which I don't know why I was forced to take it, I'm not a good dancer!" Iseul took another sip of her latte as she caught her breath. At the mention of dancing, Taemin's ears pricked up, "I can dance." He said suddenly, before motioning for her to continue, "But continue."

She placed down her latte and breathed in, "Anyway, so I failed that and then I find out that I have two more fucking exams next week which I knew nothing about! So then after all that crap at school, I get a text from my boy, no, _ex_-boyfriend saying that he's dumping me for this other slut on the cheer squad! I mean, come on, a fucking _text message_! He didn't even have the guts to say it to my fa- what's so funny?!" Iseul glared at Taemin as he tried to stifle his sudden laughter. Slapping his cheeks gently, Taemin shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. It just sounds like you need a break."

Iseul grumbled as she sipped on her beverage slowly, "You got that right." Taemin's mouth suddenly twisted into a playful smirk, "Come clubbing with me tomorrow night." He suggested, tapping his fingers on the table nonchalantly and he grinned amusedly as Iseul spluttered at the remark, "What?! But tomo-" "Tomorrow is Friday, meaning you'll have the weekend to recover." Taemin finished for her - his grin widening.

Raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously, Iseul finished off her latte and sighed, "I suppose. I'll be here tomorrow. Same time. Do I have to wait for you to get off work, or what?" Taemin pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked his notes, "Uh… I have an earlier shift tomorrow, but I'll finish when you get in. I can change, you can grab something to drink and then we can go. Sound good?" Iseul nodded and stood up, "Thanks…"

Taemin grinned, "I'm Lee Taemin." He said, stretching out a hand to her. She smiled shyly and shook his hand, "Park Iseul." With a final goodbye, Taemin picked up the now empty cup and turned back to the counter. The door chimed as Iseul exited.

**.:~*~:.**

Taemin was just finishing his shift when the bells chimed and the door opened. Not expecting Iseul to arrive so soon, Taemin jumped as a voice teased him, "Why is it every time I come in here, you're bent over a table?" Dropping the spray bottle and jumping back, Taemin stared wide eyed at the smirking girl, "You know how to scare the crap out of people, don't you? And that was _extremely_ provocative language missy."

Grinning, Iseul waited for Taemin to stand up straight, picking up his dropped spray bottle from the floor. Taemin rolled his eyes as he led her to the front counter, where Key was standing - checking over his immaculate nails, "Key!" Taemin said, nodding towards Iseul before disappearing through a 'Staff Only' door. Ordering another latte, Iseul waited patiently for Taemin to change and come back.

After a moment, Taemin reappeared beside her, "I hope you're not wearing _that_," he emphasised, "clubbing." Iseul raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with this?" She asked, gesturing to her jeans and flashy top. Rolling his eyes, Taemin tutted, "Key," he whined, turning to his co-worker, "Tell her how _utterly_ inappropriate clubbing attire that is." Key hmm'ed as he scanned over Iseul's clothing with a scrutinising gaze, "It _is_ a little dull." He admitted.

Grinning, Taemin snagged Iseul's elbow, "Shopping it is! And we better hurry." Waving goodbye to Key - who stood behind the counter shaking his head - and dragging Iseul out of the café, Taemin gently bundled her into his car and set off towards the mall - all before Iseul could even get one word out.

**.:~*~:.**

The curtain rings scraped against the metal rod, as Iseul slid the thick, coarse material back. Stepping out of the confined space that was the store's dressing room, Taemin could do nothing but stare in awe, as Iseul spun in her chosen outfit. The blouse was loose and sleeveless, while the skirt clung in all the right places. Her heeled booties were plain and black, adding that little bit of simplicity to her outfit. Taemin smiled as Iseul ducked her head, muttering a quick, "Well? Is this club appropriate?" Nodding quickly, Taemin held out his hand and showed her the two accessories he'd picked out for her.

Taking the pieces of jewellery from his hand, Iseul gazed at the small black rose earrings and the black cross with silver lining; and she smiled. Facing the mirror, Iseul quickly took out her gold sleepers and handed them to Taemin, who slipped them into a little plastic bag and tucked it into his jacket's inside pocket. Replacing the hoops with the studs, Iseul slung the long chain over her neck and turned slightly - still staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Clapping his hands, Taemin gestured for her to follow him back out onto the store floor, "Auntie~!" He called to the lady standing behind the counter, "We'll take this outfit." The lady nodded, smiling, "Alright Taemin-ah. You be good and say hello to your mother for me!" Nodding, the duo bid her goodbye and exited the store, heading for Taemin's car. Opening the door for Iseul, Taemin smiled at her and his eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the undercover car park.

**.:~*~:.**

The drive to the club was short and the atmosphere became clear as soon as Taemin parked his car behind the building. Rounding the hood of his car, Taemin opened Iseul's door and helped her out of the low-lying car. Shutting the door soundly behind her and locking the car, Taemin wrapped an arm around her waist, ignoring the surprised look she threw his way. Keeping his left hand firmly situated on her left hip, Taemin guided Iseul towards the club's doors and waved his ID at the bouncer, who let them in immediately.

Entering the club, the pounding music and the flashing lights had Iseul shrinking against Taemin in caution. She wasn't used to being crowded with dancing bodies and a bar full of half-drunken people. Tugging on Taemin's arm gently, Iseul leant up and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure this is what I need?" Taemin turned to her and grinned, waving to the bartender as he led her to a flight of stairs, "Up we go." He shouted over the music, gesturing for Iseul to go ahead of him.

Sending Taemin a skeptical look over her shoulder, Iseul made her way up to the second level of the club - where the music was a muffled and there were small groups spread around in the numerous booths, chatting in a normal tone. Leading Iseul to a vacant booth, Taemin gestured for her to sit down, while he quickly ran up to the bar - ordering a beer and a cocktail. Retrieving the drinks, Taemin quickly made his way back to where Iseul sat, glaring at any man that took the liberty to eye her up.

Sitting down opposite her, Taemin placed their drinks on the table and smiled at her as she glanced up at him. He knew it was a long shot - bringing her clubbing with him, in hopes that maybe some time with him may get her to return his hidden feelings, but it was a shot none the less. Taking a sip of his beer, Taemin let out a long breath as he leant back into the plush leather seating, "Isn't this relaxing?" He asked, staring at Iseul with an easy gaze.

Nodding with a smile, Iseul raised her cocktail glass to her lips and started to drink.

**.:~*~:.**

One cocktail turned into 3 cocktails, 4 wine glasses, 2 glasses of beer and around 7 vodka/tequila shots… Each. Never in his _life_, had Taemin managed to drink so much with a woman. From his current position, - seated in a dark corner and feeling tipsy - Taemin couldn't help but notice just how intoxicated Iseul seemed to be. Shaking his head, Taemin watched the woman's approach, her heels clicking lightly on the wooden floor as she reached out her hand. So surprised at the sudden skinship, Taemin gave little resistance as Iseul tugged him down to the first level of the club.

Arriving on the still-crowded dance floor, Taemin allowed himself to be hauled into the mass of writhing bodies, his whole body pulsing with the music - vibrating from the floor. Shifting his focus slightly, Taemin was suddenly aware of a body against him, his breath hitching as they daringly grinded against him with the music.

This is not good.

Taemin bit his lip harshly, as the culprit turned around.

This is _really_ not good.

Park Iseul was grinding against Taemin, in the middle of a crowded club, seemingly drunk and showing no signs of stopping. Holding his breath, Taemin tried to inch away from the woman, not wanting his sexual desires to ruin a good night out, but his escape was in vain as Iseul turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Where do you think you're going?" The alcohol on her breath was strong, but her eyes were clear, "U-um bathroom." Taemin stuttered, pulling away from Iseul quickly and heading to the restroom.

Pushing open the door to the men's room, Taemin didn't realise that the door hadn't shut behind him immediately, but by then he was already being forced into a cubicle and pushed up against the locked door.

"W-what the…?"

Staring straight back at him was Park Iseul, licking her lips sensually and occasionally glancing down at his growing bulge, "_Someone's_ excited." She teased, guiding a hand down to palm his erection through his jeans slowly. Mewling quietly, Taemin squeezed his eyes shut - not daring to believe what was actually happening to him. Reaching up, he pinched the skin of his forearm harshly and swore at the pain, before opening his eyes to the scene in front of him.

Somehow, Iseul had managed to undo his jeans enough to slip her hand inside them and was now stroking away at his length lazily, "Believe this is real yet?" She cooed, tightening her grip a little as Taemin leant heavily against the door, "Y-yes." He moaned, a hand quickly covering his mouth as his eyes widened. This was a public restroom, they _should not_ be doing such things here.

As if reading his mind, Iseul leaned up to kiss him, "It's a club remember? I'm sure we're not the first to do this." She whispered against his mouth, pulling his jeans down a little further and stroking him harder. Taemin groaned, throwing his head back against the door with a slight bang, hissing through his teeth as Iseul moved faster and gripped him harder, "That's it… Cum for me babe."

Iseul's dirty talk was Taemin's undoing as he moaned - body shuddering as he released over Iseul's hand. Grinning wickedly, Iseul quickly cleaned her hand and Taemin's now limp dick with a wad of toilet paper, "That was fun, we should do it again sometime." Smirking, Iseul kissed him again, knowing that she would definitely be around the coffee shop again, but this time… _Just_ for Taemin.

Unlocking the door, Iseul strutted out of the cubicle and back into the club, anticipating their next raunchy adventure.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the amount of time it took for me to write this! I hope you liked it. I fail at deadlines OTL.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it didn't reach your expectations.  
Feel free to critique~.

**-Kiki**


End file.
